The Balance Episode 1
by Tierneychase
Summary: This story taks off in season five of angel, after Cordelia returns and leaves after Lindsey comes and goes all of the original cast members on here except for Cordelia. A few new characters will be added and long with Spike leaving buffy so did dawn.
1. Default Chapter

The Balance Episode 1:  
  
Authors note: I do not own any of the character in this fanfiction except the ones I create.  
  
Characters:  
  
Angel,Spike,Wesley,Gunn,Fred,Lorne,Harmony,Dawn,And a new character named Tierney.  
  
The identity of Tierney will be explained in this episode  
  
Tierney a 16 year old girl wonders through the halls of Wolfram and Hart. Tierney walks down the stairs and towards Harmony's desk. Angel and the gang walk out of his office. (Fred,Gunn,Wesley and lorne)  
  
Angel: Teirney.  
  
Tierney: Hi.  
  
Angel: What are you doing here?  
  
Tierney: I live here.  
  
Angel: I know I mean what are you doing in Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Tierney: I was waiting for Dawn.  
  
Angel: Are you alright.  
  
Tierney: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Angel: There's something we need to tell you. (He motions towards his office everyone follows him in including Tierney)  
  
Fred shuts the door.  
  
Angel: Yosado-  
  
Tierney: What about yosado?  
  
Angel: He uh-he look there's not really any easy way to tell you this but he died last night I'm sorry.  
  
Tierney: Oh my god. I- well wait how did he die ?  
  
Angel: His hear gave out.  
  
Tierney: So no one killed him.  
  
Angel: it was of natural causes. The monestry he was staying at called.  
  
Tierney: I don't know what to say.  
  
Angel: You don't have to say anything.  
  
Tierney: I mean first he tells me to come here I need to be with Angel and tells me I have this stupid light inside of me and I'm connected to dawn and that I'm your kid but the thing is I don't know who my mother is and then he dies. Now ill never know.  
  
Angel: I don't think he knew.  
  
Tierney: Maybe not. But I think he knew someone that did.  
  
Angel: He just cleaned up after the monks created you and Dawn.  
  
Tierney: We had the whole DNA thing Fred said you are my father.  
  
Angel: I know.  
  
Tierney: I can't believe he's dead.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry.  
  
Tierney: I need to be alone. She leaves His office.  
  
Fred: Its terrible. She grew up with him.  
  
Angel: She thinks she did.  
  
Fred: That's all she knows.  
  
Angel: Yeah  
  
Later that night Tierney is walking through the grave yard with a steak in her hand when she hears a noise and turns around and squeals and jumps a little.  
  
Tierney: Lurk much.  
  
Spike: I wasn't lurking.  
  
Tierney: Oh okay sure you were, you were just standing there watching me.  
  
Spike: I wasn't watching you I live in the neighbor hood and I saw you come in here. What the hell are you doing in the cemetery in the middle of the night holding a steak might I add.  
  
Tierney: oh just a big none of your business.  
  
Spike: Someone's in a bad mood.  
  
Tierney: Go away spike.  
  
Spike: Looking to kill some vampires.  
  
Tierney: No I'm looking to kill you.  
  
Spike: So ill take that as a yes. What happened?  
  
Tierney: someone that I care about very much died.  
  
Spike: Who?  
  
Tierney: Yosado. The monk that took care of me.  
  
Spike: Someone kill him.  
  
Tierney: Heart attack.  
  
Spike: I'm sorry.  
  
Tierney: No your not but thanks.  
  
Spike: So you want to take your anger out on the poor vamps.  
  
Tierney: There not poor vamps there blood sucking demons. Killers why not get rid of a few tonight.  
  
Spike: Your not a slayer.  
  
Tierney: NO but I have vampire strength?  
  
Spike: Right.  
  
Tierney: And speed. Oh and I have telekinetic powers and I can teleport oh and did I mention I'm a witch.  
  
Spike: still going at that magic crap. I thought for sure Angel would put a stop to that.  
  
Tierney: He wants me to stop but I'm not going to.  
  
Spike: Just as long as you don't use dark magic.  
  
Tierney: I'm not going to use Dark magic spike now get over your self.  
  
Spike: Have any visions lately.  
  
Tierney: Maybe.  
  
Spike: So you did. Did you tell angel?  
  
Tierney: No.  
  
Spike: Why not.  
  
Tierney: Because it was weird its hard to explain.  
  
Spike: I wont tell anyone.  
  
Tierney: There was this women. I think he's a hell god. She wants something.  
  
Spike: Did she have a name.  
  
Tierney: Glory. 


	2. Epiphany

The Balance Episode 2  
  
The Cemetary  
  
Spike: Glory. Glory's dead.  
  
Tierney: Not in my vision she wasn't.  
  
Spike: Your sure.  
  
Tierney: Pretty sure. Actually I'm positive.  
  
Spike: You need to tell angel.  
  
Tierney: You tell him.  
  
The next day at L.A. High school.  
  
Dawn walks up to Tierney.  
  
Dawn: So I herd about Yosado I'm really sorry.  
  
Tierney: Me to.  
  
Dawn: Were going to be late for class if we don't go.  
  
Tierney: Yeah.  
  
Later on in Class Tierney is sitting in her desk behind Dawn and has  
her head resting on her hand all of a sudden she's in a different  
room. She's seeing ANGEL'S ROOM AT HOTEL/ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS  
  
Angel's staring out the window of his room at the daylight beyond it.  
Cordelia walks up behind him. She's dressed up fancy, with her hair  
curled, wearing a satin ball gown.  
CORDELIA  
  
Must be hard. Seeing everyone so happy because of what you did.  
Bringing the light back, but not being able to go out into it.  
ANGEL  
  
There's no place I'd rather be...(turns to face her) than here with  
you.  
Angel and Cordelia kiss sweetly. She puts her arms around his neck,  
but he stops her.  
ANGEL  
  
(looks away) Cordy...  
CORDELIA  
  
(looks into his eyes) No. Whatever it is, whatever the reason or  
excuse or logic, we're here. Now. Together. Everything is the way it's  
supposed to be. For once. Angel, haven't we waited long enough?  
Cordelia kisses Angel, and this time he responds with gentle passion.  
She unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. He unfastens her dress and  
slips it down her body.  
Angel is lying on top of Cordelia, kissing her softly as they make  
love. Suddenly, his face goes from pleasure to pain.  
ANGEL  
  
(gasps) Buffy? (falls off the bed, horrified) No! Oh, God! No!  
ANGEL'S ROOM AT HOTEL/ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS  
  
Angel's staring out the window of his room at the daylight beyond it.  
Cordelia walks up behind him. She's dressed up fancy, with her hair  
curled, wearing a satin ball gown.  
CORDELIA  
  
Must be hard. Seeing everyone so happy because of what you did.  
Bringing the light back, but not being able to go out into it.  
ANGEL  
  
There's no place I'd rather be...(turns to face her) than here with  
you.  
Angel and Cordelia kiss sweetly. She puts her arms around his neck,  
but he stops her.  
ANGEL  
  
(looks away) Cordy...  
CORDELIA  
  
(looks into his eyes) No. Whatever it is, whatever the reason or  
excuse or logic, we're here. Now. Together. Everything is the way it's  
supposed to be. For once. Angel, haven't we waited long enough?  
Cordelia kisses Angel, and this time he responds with gentle passion.  
She unbuttons his shirt and slides it off. He unfastens her dress and  
slips it down her body.  
Angel is lying on top of Cordelia, kissing her softly as they make  
love. Suddenly, his face goes from pleasure to pain.  
ANGEL  
  
(gasps) Buffy? (falls off the bed, horrified) No! Oh, God! No!  
  
Tierney: What's going on. Why am seeing this its grouse.  
Her vision shoots to Darla and Angel in an Ally with Fred.  
It's raining and a very pregnant Darla is lying down in the street.  
Angel is with her.  
DARLA  
  
(looks into Angel's eyes) This child is the one good thing we ever did  
together.  
Darla stakes herself. Although she dusts, the baby inside her remains  
intact and lies squirming in the street. Angel stares at him in shock.  
  
Her Vision then keeps shooting to whats happened in the past year to  
angel. an 4 ALLEY IN LOS ANGELES Holtz carries Angel's baby boy  
through a portal into another dimension.  
Back at the Hyperian hotel  
Lorne is talking to Angel about Wesley.  
LORNE  
  
He's taken the baby away, for good.  
ELEVATOR AT WOLFRAM & HART - NIGHT  
  
Angel stands beside a lawyer for Wolfram & Hart.  
LAWYER  
  
Wolfram & Hart. Our firm has always been here. We go on...no matter  
what.  
LOBBY AT HOTEL / ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS - NIGHT  
  
A young man drops into the lobby from a portal to another dimension.  
He points a weapon designed to shoot stakes at Angel, then smirks  
menacingly.  
ANGEL  
  
Connor.  
CONNOR  
  
Hi, Dad.  
CONNOR'S PLACE - NIGHT  
  
Connor and Cordelia are standing next to each other, looking out the  
window at a shaft of fire that's shooting straight up into a red  
circular cloud in the sky right over downtown. The column of fire is  
sucked up into the cloud where it disappears and the clouds close.  
Still glowing, the clouds now rain tiny fireballs all over the city.  
They stare in disbelief.  
CORDELIA  
  
(touching Connor's face tenderly) You never had a childhood, or a  
family, or anything that's real-I want you to have something that is.  
CONNOR'S PLACE - NIGHT  
  
Connor and Cordelia are in bed together, making love. Lying on top of  
Cordelia, Connor kisses her tenderly amid gentle undulations under the  
sheets.  
  
BANQUET HALL AT HOTEL / ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS - DAY  
  
Connor walks into the banquet hall teeming with people in various  
stages of undress. He walks purposefully toward Jasmine who's talking  
to some of her followers.  
JASMINE  
  
Cordelia.  
CONNOR  
  
What did you do with her?  
JASMINE  
  
She's exactly where I need her to be.  
CATHEDRAL - DAY  
  
Connor is standing beside the person laid out on the altar, talking  
softly to Cordelia who's laid out on the table, draped in see-through  
white tulle fabric.  
CONNOR  
  
I know she's a lie. Jasmine. My whole life's been built on them. I  
guess I thought this one was better than the others  
BRIDGE - NIGHT  
  
Connor has come to the bridge where Angel and Jasmine were fighting.  
Jasmine stands beside Connor, touching his shoulder. Angel's panting,  
weakly, staring at them.  
JASMINE  
  
You still love me?  
CONNOR  
  
Yes. (punches Jasmine in the head so hard that his fist goes right  
through her skull)  
Jasmine falls to the ground, dead. Connor looks at her body, saddened.  
Connor runs off.  
CALIFORNIA HIGHWAY - DAY  
  
A limousine drives down a highway through the mountains. It drives on  
until it's dark outside. The car pulls up outside a house, and Angel  
gets out. He walks up to a window and peers in at the family inside.  
FAMILY DINNER AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
In a warmly lit dining room, a family is sitting at dinner having a  
conversation.  
CONNOR  
  
You just opened up a whole bottle for yourself, didn't you? (laughter)  
DAD  
  
I'm just saying, you know, you've got your pick. Any college you want  
to.  
CONNOR  
  
It's really not a big deal.  
MOM  
  
Top tenth percentile is a big deal.  
AUNT  
  
Are you and Tracy gonna try and go to the same college?  
DAD  
  
Oh, bad idea.  
CONNOR  
  
We haven't really talked about it.  
DAD  
  
(shakes head) No, I love Tracy. I'm just saying it's a bad way to go.  
SISTER  
  
Tracy's a vegan.  
MOM  
  
So? At least she doesn't live on pop tarts.  
CONNOR  
  
You know, maybe I'll go to school overseas, like Russia. Is there  
anything further away than Russia?  
MOM  
  
Don't you even joke about it.  
DAD  
  
I feel a toast coming on.  
CONNOR  
  
Gee, big surprise.  
MOM  
  
There he goes.  
DAD  
  
To the top tenth percentile- (holds up his glass)  
CONNOR  
  
(stands) OK, whoa, whoa. Enough. That's all I had to hear. Since it's  
my special day and I'm all brilliant and everything and I'm forced to  
spend at least a few more months with you freaks...  
AUNT  
  
(gasps, feigning shock) How mean.  
CONNOR  
  
Uh, heh heh, I get to make the toast, OK? (puts his hand on Dad's  
shoulder, looks at Dad) To family. (clinks glass with dad)  
Angel watches from outside, smiles, then walks away.  
SISTER  
  
I think I should get wine for the toast.  
CONNOR  
  
No, really? Well, I wasn't talking about this family. I made that  
clear, right? (laughter from the family)  
SISTER  
  
I'm not gonna tell you. (more laughter)  
Tierney: Oh my god.  
  
Tierney starts to see how she came to be her life her short life it  
all started when Angel had his fantasy before turning into angelus.  
She sees her self with a bunch of monks growing quickly as a baby to a  
teenager. Tierney comes out of her vision and runs out of the class  
room dawn follows her to wolfram and hart. Tierney runs into Angel's  
office, Where Fed,Gunn,Wesley and Lorne are all there.  
  
Tierney: Angel. (Dawn follows her) Angel I had I had an epiphany. 


End file.
